Slash
Slash is a -type move introduced in Generation I. Description |Has a high critical hit ratio.}} |Slashes with claws, etc. Has a high critical-hit ratio.}} |The foe is slashed with claws, etc. It has a high critical-hit ratio.}} |The foe is attacked with a slash of claws, etc. It has a high critical-hit ratio.}} |The target is attacked with a slash of claws or blades. Critical hits land more easily.}} |The opponent gets attacked with a slash of claws or blades. Critical hits land more easily.}} Effect In battle Slash does damage and has a high chance of being a critical hit. In a Double Battle, Slash can target any Pokémon around the user. In a Triple Battle, Slash can only target a Pokémon that's adjacent to the user. Learnset By leveling up |30|37|37|28|34|34|34}} |33|41|41|32|39|39|39}} / |36|44|44|32|41|41|41}} |17|23|23|31|31 ( ) 26 ( )|26|TBA}} |17|24|24|40|40 ( ) 26 ( )|26 ( ) 28 ( )|TBA}} / |34|31|31|22|27|27|TBA}} / |39|37|35|22|29|29|TBA}} |31|33|33|34|37|37|TBA}} |35|37|38|40|45|45|TBA}} |44|46|46 ( ) 40 ( )|33|33|33|TBA|STAB='}} |51|53|53 ( ) 49 ( )|37|37|37|TBA|STAB='}} / |39|37|41|19|19|19|TBA|STAB='}} / |29|36|31|29|29|29|TBA}} |49||||||TBA}} / |39||||||TBA}} / |39|40|40|40|40|40|TBA}} ||35|35|29|34|34|TBA}} ||37|37|33|39|39|TBA}} ||38|38|37|45|45|TBA}} / ||36|36|31|34 ( ) 27 ( )|27|TBA}} / ||36|31|29|29|29|TBA}} / ||49|50|35|38 ( ) 35 ( )|35|TBA}} ||36|37|29|29|29|TBA|STAB='}} ||39|37|29|29|29|TBA|STAB='}} / ||||46 ( ) 42 ( )|45|45 ( ) 39 ( )|TBA}} |||34|34|34|34 ( ) 37 ( )|TBA}} / |||39|39|39|39 ( ) 42 ( )|TBA}} / |||42|42|42|42 ( ) 44 ( )|TBA}} |||41|41|47|47 ( ) 32 ( )|TBA|STAB='}} |||31|31|31|31 ( ) 23 ( )|TBA|STAB='}} / |||31|31|31|31 ( ) 23 ( )|TBA}} / |||33|30|30|30|TBA}} |||19|18|18 ( ) 15 ( )|15 ( ) 19 ( )|TBA|STAB='}} / |||49|43|43|43 ( ) 34 ( )|TBA}} / |||55|46|46|46 ( ) 25, 34 ( )|TBA}} |||31|25 ( ) 27 ( )|27|27 ( ) 25 ( )|TBA|STAB='}} |||36|36|36 ( ) 28 ( )|28 ( ) 22 ( )|TBA}} |||20|20 ( )|||TBA}} ||||26 ( )|26|26|TBA}} / ||||31|31 ( ) 21 ( )|21|TBA}} ||||37|37|37|TBA|STAB='}} ||||37|37|37|TBA|STAB='}} / ||||25 ( ) 22 ( )|22|22|TBA}} / ||||25 ( ) 22 ( )|22|22|TBA}} / ||||25|25|25|TBA}} / ||||28|28|28|TBA}} / ||||28|28|28|TBA}} / ||||38 ( ) 43 ( )|43|43|TBA}} / ||||22|22|22 ( ) 17 ( |TBA}} / ||||70 ( ) 15 ( )|15|15|TBA}} / ||||70 ( ) 15 ( )|15|15|TBA}} / ||||70 ( ) 15 ( )|15|15|TBA}} ||||47|47|47|TBA}} |||||36|36|TBA}} |||||30|30|TBA}} |||||34|34|TBA}} |||||36|26|TBA}} / |||||26|26|TBA}} / |||||29|29|TBA}} / |||||31|31|TBA}} / |||||31|31|TBA}} |||||32|32|TBA}} / |||||32|32|TBA}} / |||||26|26|TBA}} / |||||26|26|TBA}} |||||20|20|TBA}} |||||20|20|TBA}} |||||20|20|TBA}} |||||33|33|TBA}} |||||33|33|TBA}} |||||41|41|TBA}} |||||20|20|TBA}} / |||||30|30|TBA}} / |||||30|30|TBA}} / |||||28|28|TBA|STAB='}} / |||||28|28|TBA|STAB='''}} |||||41|41|TBA}} / |||||36|36|TBA}} / |||||36|36|TBA}} / |||||36|36|TBA}} / |||||29|29|TBA}} ||||||20|TBA}} / ||||||20|TBA}} / ||||||29|TBA}} / ||||||29|TBA}} / ||||||1|TBA}} / ||||||43|TBA}} / ||||||43|TBA}} / ||||||13|TBA}} / ||||||13|TBA}} By breeding Gallery Slash depicted in Generation III |games5 = Slash V.png Slash depicted in Generation V |games7 = Slash VII.png Slash depicted in Generation VII Slash(Let's Go).PNG Slash depicted in Generation VII (Let's Go) |anime1 = Tracey Scyther Slash.png Slash being used by Tracey's Scyther |anime2 = Ash Totodile Slash.png Slash being used by Ash's Totodile |anime3 = Tyson Meowth Slash.png Slash being used by Tyson's Meowth |anime4 = Aaron's Vespiquen Slash.png Slash being used by Aaron's Vespiquen |anime5 = Cilan Dwebble Slash.png Slash being used by Cilan's Dwebble |anime6 = Sawyer Aegislash Slash.png Slash being used by Sawyer's Aegislash |anime7 = Kiawe Charizard Slash.png Slash being used by Kiawe's Charizard |anime8 = Go Scyther Slash.png Slash being used by Go's Scyther |manga4 = Darach's Gallade Slash Adventures.PNG Slash being used by Darach's Gallade |manga6 = Celosia's Aegislash Slash.PNG Slash being used by Celosia's Aegislash |other2 = Red Mega Charizard X Slash PO.png Slash being used by Red's Mega Charizard X (In Pokémon Origins) }} See also *Scratch es:Cuchillada Category:Slashing moves Category:Moves with a high critical-hit ratio Category:Moves with a base power of 70